Overheard
by Vergina-spva
Summary: Zoro overhears something and doesn't know how to handle it. ZoroxSanji


_Hello, this is my first FanFic ever, so I'm kinda nervous... please review after reading ;)_

_Disclamer: I don't own One Piece _

* * *

'Oh, Sanji, you're good,' he heard Usopp say. Zoro stopped in front of the door to Sanji's room, a little surprised to hear the sniper say _that_ with such a sighing voice.

'Go on, you can push a little harder.'

There was a blush on the swordsman's cheeks as he decided to walk away. This probably wasn't meant to be heard by anyone.

* * *

Sanji did as Usopp said and pushed his hands a little harder on the man's back.

'It's bad enough you strained your back, already. I don't wanna break in too,' said the cook.

'Ha, you won't break me that easily,' Usopp said bravely.

Well, if that's the case, the blonde thought, as he pushed even harder.

'Ah, ok, that's hard enough.'

Sanji smiled triumphantly and finished the massage a little easier. When he was done, he lighted a cigarette.

The other man lifted himself from the bed and put his shirt back on.

'Oi, Usopp.' The cook blew out a small cloud of smoke. 'Don't tell the others, ok? I don't need to be the ships masseur.' A wide grin appeared on his face. 'Exept for the girls, ofcourse.'

'Yosh!' Usopp put his thumb up and marched out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro had put his katana against the bed and laid down on the matrass.

Seriously, what had he just heard? "Sanji, you're so good, you can push harder." What the hell did that supposed to mean? What was that stupid love-cook doing to Usopp?

With those words and the sighs… he could only think of one thing. His face was all red when he thought of it. But it couldn't be anything else, could it? Or was it just his dirty mind? No, he thought about it once more, but couldn't think of something else.

But, he'd always thought Sanji was very into women. After all, he did everything for a beautiful lady. He'd never seen him go that far for a man. Not even for his captain.

On the other hand, maybe he did a little too much for the girls. Maybe he did that to hide his real feelings. Zoro was a little surprised to feel a bit of hope in that thought.

But why Usopp? thought the green haired man. He wasn't ugly or something, but he did have that weird, long nose. Maybe Sanji liked long noses?  
Or maybe he just didn't hear it right?

No, he was pretty sure he did.

Zoro lay there thinking for a while, until he fell asleep (which wasn't that much later).

* * *

He woke up when he smelled the pleasant scent of delicious food. A few seconds later he heard Sanji yell that diner was ready.

Zoro stood up, grabbed his katana and ran to the kitchen. Hopefully Luffy hadn't eaten everything by the time he got there.

He entered the kitchen right before Robin. He was relieved to see that there was still enough food left.

While eating, Zoro watched Sanji en Usopp carefully and without them noticing it. At least, he thought so.

They seemed to act normal. Usopp was telling another story about some sort of monster he had fought and Sanji tried his best to save some food for Nami and Robin. Maybe the swordsman _had_ heard it wrong. Still, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

* * *

What was wrong with that shitty marimo-head? Why was he watching him all the time? And why did he look so dreamy?

'Oi, baka,' Sanji said to the green haired man.

Zoro seemed to wake up from his daydream and… why the hell did he blush?

'What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying my food?'

'Eh? Of course I'm enjoying it. It's food,' said the man annoyed.

'Hng, if you like just any food, you can cook for yourself next time.' Sanji wanted to kick the guy, but at that moment Nami asked him something and his anger disappeared almost immediately.

* * *

After diner, Zoro grabbed a bottle of rum and sought a quiet place to look out over the sea.

He could of course ask one of them what happened. Not that that stupid cook would tell him if they really had… But what if he _did_ tell him and then tried the same with the swordsman? Zoro almost chocked in the rum at that thought.

'Oi, Zoro, are you all right?' Usopp asked from behind him.

'Ah, yea, I'm ok, thanks,' said Zoro after he calmed down a little.

The sniper was going to walk on, but Zoro stopped him. 'Usopp, can I ask you something?'

'Huh? Sure,' He sat down next to the swordsman. 'What is it?'

'Well, eh…' Zoro thought about how he should start. 'This afternoon… I passed Sanji's room and I overheard something.'

Usopp blinked. 'Oh?'

Zoro felt his face become red. 'Do you mind telling me what you did in his room?'

'Oh, no, I can't,' was Usopps reaction. 'Sanji doesn't want me to tell anybody.'

'He doesn't need to know you told me,' said Zoro and quickly added: 'and I don't need to know the details or anything.'

'Details?' Usopp looked confused. 'Why do you want to know so badly?'

'I just want to know if it's true, if I heard it right,' Zoro explained. He still didn't get an answer so he continued. 'Cause what I heard, it sounded like… well, it sounded like you and Sanji were… were having sex.' The last word he said as quiet as he could.

Usopp blinked again. 'Sex?' He was silent for a moment, probably to check if the swordsman was serious, but then burst out laughing.

Zoro had never felt more stupid. He shouldn't have asked.

'Bwaha, Sanji? And me?' said Usopp after a minute spend laughing. 'He was just giving me a massage, because I strained my back while fighting off a sea monster!' When he realized he told the secret, he added: 'But don't tell him I told you.'

A _massage_? That sounded pretty logic. Why hadn't he thought of that? Zoro knew his face was probably the same color as a tomato.

'Ah, that makes a lot more sense,' he said. He stood up. 'Usopp, don't tell that love-cook any of this, ok? Cause I'll know where to find you.' He walked away. He should do some training, so he could forget about this as soon as possible.

* * *

'Sanji-san,' Brook bowed his head so he could enter the kitchen. 'Could you give me a massage? I think I strained a muscle in by back. Although… I don't have any muscles at all!' He laughed.

Sanji sighted, but couldn't help to smile too. Would he ever grow tired of those jokes? But then he realized. 'Massage? What are you talking about?'

'I overheard Usopp say you gave him a massage.'

'You overheard? Then who was that moron telling it to?' He was gonna kick his head off if it wasn't Nami or Robin.

'Zoro-san.'

'I'm gonna kill that bastard.' Sanji was already heading for the door, very pissed off.

'He didn't really have a choice,' Brook explained. He laughed. 'Zoro thought you and Usopp were having sex!'

'He what?!' said the cook furious. 'Why would that shitty marimo think that? How could he even think of me with another man?' Sanji felt he was blushing and walked out the door, on the search for the swordsman.

It wasn't like he'd never imagined how it would be with a man, but to actually _do_ it? On the ship? With Usopp? He wasn't his type at all! Why would anyone think that? Besides that, everybody was supposed to think, no, _know_ that he loved women!

* * *

A massage? Zoro still thought while he was training. Why would Sanji want to hide that? Unless he only wanted to massage Usopp and nobody else. But that would mean he still had a thing for Usopp, didn't it?

He had to admit he felt a little jealous when he pictured Sanji's hands on Usopps body. He was a little shocked by that, but tried to forget it again by training harder.

It didn't work.

* * *

When Sanji found the swordsman, he was training on deck. Shirtless and with the sweat on his muscled body gleaming in the evening sun.

He seemed to be training even more passionate than usual. Maybe a little too much.

The cook decided to watch a little longer, before facing the green haired idiot. And secretly, he didn't mind the watching at all.

After three more minutes Zoro laid down his weights and brought his hand to his shoulder, wearing a painful face.

'Don't even think about it!' Sanji warned him.

Zoro, who'd already noticed the cook some time ago, turned around to face him. 'And why is that?'

'I'm not the ships masseur!'

'But then why did you massage Usopp? Why him and not me?'

Sanji blushed. It sounded like the damn marimo really wanted it!

'Because Usopp wouldn't stop complaining about his back,' he explained. 'And you're just a stupid moron.'

'Or,' Zoro started, as he walked a bit closer to the cook, 'are you afraid your pretty hands can't handle my strong back?'

Sanji stared at him, trying really hard not to show any emotion. Still, he felt his cheeks glow. 'Fine. I'll give you a massage. And I can assure you, I won't leave anything unbroken.'

Zoro smirked. He was just too easy. 'You're cute when you blush.'

Sanji send him flying in the direction of his room with one kick.

Baka, why was he even doing this? He was wondering, while he walked after the green haired man. From the corner of his eyes he saw Brook, watching the scene. Sanji turned to him. 'Go catch some fish for tomorrow!' he ordered him. 'I don't want any disturbing when I kick his ass.' Brook nodded and walked away.

Zoro stood on his feet again a few meters before him, still smirking. 'Now you'll have to massage me even longer.'

'Shut your mouth or I'll make it unable to open ever again.'

Without another word the two guys walked to Sanji's room.

Once inside, the blond man locked the door and put the key in his pocket.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. 'Afraid I'll run away?' His voice sounded strangely calm and even lower than usual.

'Just don't want to take the risk that someone comes barging in.' Sanji clarified. Although he did like the idea of Zoro, unable to flee.

He felt a weird tension in the air. He wasn't completely sure why he would mind it if somebody was to come in either, since half of the ship already knew about the massages. He just had this feeling there was something more to it.

'Well, what are you standing there for?' he asked the swordsman. 'Lay down if you want a massage so badly.'

Zoro looked down on the cook's bed. He almost never came to this room, let alone this bed. It felt a little awkward, but at the same time he really wanted to get into Sanji's bed. Slowly he laid himself down on the mattress.

Sanji sat down on his knees, so he would be at the right height to massage the other man's back. He looked at his hands. They were shaking. Why were they shaking? Why was he so nervous? This had to stop!

When he put his hands on the swordsman's bare skin, his heart skipped a beat.

Zoro's heart skipped a beat too. He enjoyed Sanji's hands as they moved over his back, though at the same time it annoyed him a bit. But damn, Usopp was right, Sanji _was_ really good!

He was shocked when he felt his manhood grow in his pants. The tender but strong touch of the cook's hands on his back really turned him on. He sighted. 'You really are good.'

'I know,' said the blonde, while he noticed his breathing had become slower and heavier. He kinda enjoyed this strong body under his hands, although they were still shaky.

Why was he thinking so… romantic? Damn, it didn't make sense at all! He wanted to stop it, he really wanted, but his hands didn't cooperate. When they reached the lower part of his back, Sanji let them slip a few centimetres into the swordsman's pants, before they went up again.  
He heard Zoro gasp and smiled satisfied. For a few seconds. Then he came back to reality.

'What am I doing?' Sanji muttered. He took his hands off the other man.

Zoro's hand grabbed the cook's wrist as soon as the hands left his body. The laying man turned to lie on his back and to face Sanji.

He pulled the arm towards him, because of which the blonde lost his balance and the upper part of his body fell on top of Zoro. The next moment their lips touched and they were kissing. It lasted for a few seconds.

Then Sanji shot up. 'What are _you _doing?!' he said, but he felt his lips were attracted to Zoro's already again. 'You stupid marim-' This time he didn't resist and returned the swordsman's kiss.

When they broke the intimate touch, Zoro smiled. 'Stupid love-cook,' he said.

'Wha-' Sanji began, but the green haired man interrupted him.

'Never stop touching me, will you?' He kissed his soft lips again.

'Zoro…' The cook said with a soft moan.

The other man raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, so you _do_ know my name,' he teased the blonde.

'Of course I do,' Sanji put the lower part of his body on the bed (and on Zoro) too. O, fuck it, he thought. They were at this point already anyway, so he could just as well take off his shirt. And it was necessary too, cause he was very hot.

Zoro was enjoying the view as the cook was stripping. 'That's how I like to see you, pretty boy.'

'You shut up.' Sanji pushed his body against Zoro's and kissed him, this time pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Zoro reacted immediately and the cook felt their tongues touch. The taste of the swordsman was almost as delicious as a dish made by himself.

At that moment he felt it. Zoro was hard. Very hard. It was pressing through their clothes against his own erection.

Sanji smiled and began to treat Zoro's neck with soft kisses. And after that his chest and slowely down. When he came at the end of the bare skin, he unbuttoned the pants with his teeth.

'Take it off,' Zoro commanded. 'All of it.'

'I was already planning that, bastard!' the blonde snapped. But he did as Zoro said.

When he was completely naked, Sanji smirked. 'This is how _I_ like to see _you_, handsome.' He kissed the swordsman's upstanding member. Zoro gasped and moaned with pleasure as Sanji kissed it's head and then put it slowly into his mouth.

That was the beginning of the next half hour in which the two rivals made love to each other. Wild love, that is, very wild.

After that, they lay exhausted but satisfied next to each other.

'So,' began Sanji as he lighted a cigarette. 'Are you going to sleep over here or what?'

'I don't have much of a choice, do I?' Zoro yawned. 'You locked the door.'

Sanji laughed. 'You fucking moron.' He looked at the man, but the green haired swordsman had already fallen asleep.


End file.
